Sons of Sithis
by MyPulse AndTHeFlaTLInE
Summary: Death isn't happy and when he's not happy people die. One meddling old coot is the first to come to mind as Sithis or Death fix what the arrogant mortal has done to his chosen in the realm of wizards. Fix it he does and raises the three boys as his own sending them to many realms to learn and grow have fun and rain chaos. For death is absolute and not even gods can escape death.


Death (Sorry but I know death technically is genderless but I made him male in this, I don't have anything against women or anything I just think the male version would fit better considering this is a crossover with Skyrim and Sithis is thought of as male)

"What have you done old man?" Death muttered as he watched his three chosen fight each other, mistrust and murder each other. He watched as his first murdered his second, and as his third fell after defeating the first. This was not how things were supposed to be. The boys had grown up in terrible environments sure others had as well but these boys had come from his original chosen though the first three were actually brothers. These boys were meant to be closer than their ancestors not further apart. Deaths first descended from the second born Peverell brother Cadmus, his next was a descendant of the eldest brother Antioch and his last was descended from his noble and smart friend Ignotus who had embraced Death as a friend when he passed on.

Deaths first had been born into an orphanage, the second had an abusive father, and the third was orphaned by the first sent to live with his abusive relatives. Death could only help them so much.

He had planned for his first to be adopted by a wealthy family, with the wars and all the chaos it was impossible for this to happen and Death could only interfere so much, the rest was up to his brother Fate or Knowledge or destiny or whatever it was he is at the time. His second was supposed to be a Ravenclaw but because of his father turned dark and gained a thirst to prove himself, he, just like the first became a Slytherin. Where the misunderstood and misguided end up, and because of the schools prejudice against that particular house, the children turn to the darker and cruel side of the wonders magic holds. His second lost his love to the thirds father, that was also something that was always destined to happen, the girl Lily was supposed to have reconnected with her once best friend though, to gain understanding, he was meant to be the thirds uncle figure along with Remus and Sirius. But because of one factor that always stayed the same never-changing and always meddling he didn't. That factor had the name of Albus, even Death forgets his many names, Dumbledore.

It was because of this man that the first was alone and feared his guardian, It was because of him that poor young Severus had to return to his horrid father and cowardly mother every summer, he was the reason that Deaths third was without parents. The man believed too much in fate and often chased those who held his favour into deaths arms, ruining their lives and running from his own past. Oh, Death knew all about his past especially his obsession with his Hallows and that boy Gellert, and how he killed his own sister but refused to acknowledge it. He was after all Death.

Albus Dumbledore had been the one to enforce the rule of not staying at Hogwarts after the school year was over. He had enforced it soon after the meeting with young Tom, afraid that the boy would bring about his death sooner than he wanted. Albus kept the rule when he became headmaster, in order to manipulate more children to his will, he acted the grandfather figure and friend but would stab you in the back and sacrifice you first if you interfered with his grand plans. Or if you served your purpose. He caused Tom to go further into the dark with his prying and his war with Gellert that was all (if you look back at it) Albus' fault. His rule made Severus turn to the dark, he acted as his saviour when Severus sought redemption. Albus used him told him that Harry was being taken care of and being spoilt by his relatives to keep him in line and grow hateful towards the boy.

He was the one who initiated the false prophecy by the fraud Trelawney knowing that Severus would tell the dark lord of it, endangering the other threat to his own existence. He manipulated the meek Harry and loyal Severus turning them into his pawns out to do his bidding both blind to the evil the man hid until the lies came out. Sirius Black being free was an issue for him and Albus would lose his most valuable pawn if he were to be free so the old bastard set him up framing him. And Death could do nothing as the events unfolded.

Tom feared Death and after Albus pointed him in the (sarcastic remark: "right") direction he made his first soul anchor keeping him away from his guardian. He feared death so much that he made many of them and destroyed his humanity. Tom was paranoid and hid the anchors everywhere and trapping them so they could not be reached. Albus' luck seemed to run out the older Harry got, he came to the end when Harry discovered the Horcruxes. Albus wanted the artefacts that hosted the soul fragments and became less cautious as the pull to the fabled Ressurection ring intensified. That being the end of him it had begun to gradually poison him. Killing him painfully and slowly, his plans crumbled and his control over the Hallow in his hands weakened and broke as he was finally disarmed and murdered by Severus. While Harry watched from the shadows his heart filled with fury as he watched his mentor die before him and the man who fired the killing blow. Severus Snape. Flee from the scene.

A few years after had Harry and his friends on the run from the corrupt ministry out to destroy the rest of the Horcruxes. Severus finally saw the old coots plan and saved Harry but at the cost of his own life. Harry watched the man, who he had hated since attending Hogwarts, die and saw his whole life flash in his eyes. Harry realized how he had been played by the man he looked up to and in his anger fought Tom to his last breath and died in the battle but not before he took Voldemort with him.

Death sighed his void-like domain would soon be home to three very quiet boys. But not for long as he would have to place them in another realm to keep the balance in this one. He had one in mind. One where he could interfere as much as he pleased as there were far more reapers and servents on Nirn than Earth and he had a lot of spare time on his hands.


End file.
